Brothers
by Kishiro Kitsune
Summary: One-shot. Romano isn't at all pleased to hear about Veneziano's pregnancy. Too bad Spain is quite delighted by the idea. Mpreg. SpainxRomano. Goes along with 'Simple Things'. Part of the series 'The Rising Generation'


**Brothers**

Summary: Romano isn't at all pleased to hear about Veneziano's pregnancy. Too bad Spain is quite delighted by the idea. Mpreg. SpainxRomano. One-shot.

-.-.-.-.-

"I'll kill him," muttered Romano as he glared across the room.

Spain followed his gaze and wasn't surprised to see that Germany was the source of the man's ire. The fact that Romano's younger brother was cheerfully sitting in the stoic blond's lap, laughing and carrying on a conversation with Japan while eating a plate of pasta, may have been adding fuel to the fire.

"Romano, please," Spain spoke up. "Don't start another fight during lunch. Remember what happened last time?"

The Italian remembered, all too clearly.

It had been at their last meeting. The younger Italian had been sitting in Germany's lap, telling the blond man about something in his usual youthful, optimistic way. America had been, rather loudly, trying to convince Canada to leave Russia, while France laughed and congratulated the younger nation on "finally finding a way to be noticed", which resulted in England losing his temper and thwapping him in the head before moving on to scold America. (Though Romano didn't see the point, since the nation would just ignore his so-called "big brother" and keep talking.) Then Russia snuck up and overheard what Veneziano was telling Germany. Soon, everyone knew.

And that was how Romano found out about his future niece or nephew. That was also when he decided that the German had to die, then and there, for daring to defile his little brother.

In his haste to get over and start strangling the blond, he bumped into the table rather roughly, making all of the food resting on it slide around. And since Veneziano's pasta had been sitting on the very edge at the time, it slid right off onto the floor with a splat.

Veneziano stared down at the food, his amber eyes wide in shock. And then he raised them to look at his brother, who could see the tears beginning to gather.

"_Vene-"_

The younger Italian sniffled and got out of Germany's lap, leaving the room before Romano could apologize. The second he was gone, the other countries rounded on Romano, who shrieked in fright and dove under Spain's chair, yelling for the Spaniard to protect him.

"Damn potato-bastard," Romano grumbled, done with his mental journey to the past.

"I think it's nice," Spain said, unable to keep from smiling as he watched the happy couple. "Germany loves him and Veneziano loves Germany. That's going to be one lucky kid."

Romano scowled and kicked Spain's chair. "So you're on his side."

"I'm not on anyone's side, Romano."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"You're not on _my _side, which means you're on _his _side!"

The other countries stopped what they were doing to watch the two shout back and forth. Even Prussia ceased talking about his awesomeness.

"I just told you I'm not on anybody's side! Stop being difficult, Romano!"

"I'm not being difficult! You are!"

Spain slammed his hands onto the table as he stood up, green eyes glittering brightly in frustration. "Well it's a good thing that it's Veneziano who's pregnant and not you! You're bitchy enough as it is!"

Silence permeated the room following his words.

Romano choked up, unsure of how to respond to the statement. And then he stood up as well, glaring at the Spaniard with amber eyes very similar to those of his brother's. After a few seconds, tears began to gather, no matter how hard he fought them back. "You-you jerk!" He screamed before stomping out of the room.

Spain went chasing after him a split second later. "Romano! Wait!"

The countries still in the room had the decency to wait until the door slammed shut behind the green-eyed brunet before they started talking about the scene they had just witnessed.

"Ve~ Germany, does this mean I'm going to have a niece or nephew too?" Veneziano asked.

Germany looked rather uncomfortable with the question. "I don't know."

Across the table, France fluidly took a seat beside England, slipping one arm around the Briton's neck in an overly friendly gesture. "_Angleterre_, perhaps it is time to announce our love to the world!"

England scowled and shoved the Frenchman away. "I am _not _having children with you, frog!"

"Yeah!" America agreed, zipping around to the other side of England. "Because he's going to have kids with me! Right, England?" He looked to the shorter man for approval, his blue eyes sparkling merrily behind his glasses.

"_I am not having kids with anyone!" _England yelled in frustration.

Prussia smirked as he joined the game. "Don't be like that, England. You know you want to bear the children of the awesome me!"

"Bloody hell! Why are you still here?"

"Because I'm _awesome_, of course!"

As absolute chaos erupted around England and Veneziano started up a conversation with Canada and Japan about baby names, Finland and Sweden walked into the room, holding hands. Wide-eyed, they stared at the other countries, surprised by how childish they were acting during a meeting.

"Do you think this is why Spain and Romano are in the hall?" Finland asked.

"Maybe," Sweden replied. "'Et's sit."

.

* * *

.

"Romano!" With a burst of speed, Spain snagged the brunet's arm and pulled him to a stop. "Romano, stop! I'm sorry! Please!"

"Let me go, you jerk!" Romano yelled, trying to twist his arm away, but unable to break Spain's strong grip. "I don't want to talk to you! I hate you!"

Spain flinched at the hate-filled words, knowing he deserved them but wishing the Italian would listen to what he had to say for once. Stubbornly, he pulled the shorter man close until he was pressed right up against him. "Just listen to me. I'm sorry. What I said…" He paused to tighten his hold on Romano when he continued to struggle. "What I said wasn't right. I shouldn't have said that. And I'm sorry."

Romano finally stopped struggling. He sighed as he relaxed against Spain, raising his arms to wrap them around the taller man. "You're still a jerk."

Spain grinned at those familiar words. "I love you too, Romano."

"Stop saying shit like that! It's embarrassing!"

Laughing, Spain stepped away so he could pick up the other country and spin him around in a circle. When he set him down, he leaned over to kiss Romano on the lips before the feisty Italian could stop him. "I love you," he said again.

Romano blushed, turning the color of his beloved tomatoes. "S-stop saying that. We're in public. A-and I'm still mad at you! And if you think I'm giving birth to your _spawn_, think again!" He pushed away from Spain and turned his back to him. "You can find someone else!"

Spain hummed to himself, unable to stop himself from reached out and pulling Romano back to him. "If you want, I'll be the one to give birth to _your_ spawn."

Romano rolled his eyes.

"But I don't think we need a kid," Spain said. "I'm happy just having you."

"Are you calling me a kid?" Romano sounded affronted.

"Nope," Spain replied, resting his chin on the Italian's head. "I like you better as an adult. Because I can do this," he paused to kiss his cheek. "And not get completely disgusted looks."

"Pervert."

"You weren't complaining last night."

Romano pinched his arm in response.

Spain let go of his lover, rubbing his arm in hopes of dispersing the pain, and gestured back towards the meeting room. "Ready to go back? I saw Sweden and Finland walk by earlier. Lunch is probably over."

Grumbling under his breath, the Italian followed the green-eyed brunet, not really wanting to face the reactions of the other countries.

He didn't need to worry. The absolute chaos around England had grown in the span of a few minutes, destroying any semblance of a productive meeting. Not even Germany dared to step in to call an end to the mess. So no one noticed when he and Spain walked back inside.

"Ah." Spain stared blankly at the arguing countries, wondering what was going on. "So much for our meeting. Come, Romano! Lets go back to our room!" Without warning, he took the honey-eyed man's hand in his own and pulled him back out the door.

"W-what? Hey! Let go! What are you doing! Idiot! Spain, are you listening to me, you bastard! _Spaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiin!"_

_._

_

* * *

_

End

* * *

.

(laughs) This chapter did not want to come to an end. I was half tempted to let Romano continue his fight with Spain, but I didn't want this to stretch on too long. The whole "every wants England" thing was not planned. It just sort of popped into my while I was writing, so I went with it because it amused me.

**Edit**- Why does my computer try to double post stuff? I think I caught it early enough this time.


End file.
